Lady Kayura
Lady Kayura (迦遊羅 Kayūra) is the last known member of the clan of the Ancient One. She is one of the most powerful enemies that the Ronin Warriors face in the Nether Realm. After she is freed from the Dynasty's evil, however, she becomes a powerful ally. Kayura is voiced by Jane Perry (Masako Katsuki in the original Japanese version.) Appearance and Personality Kayura has dark blue hair and dark blue eyes. Her eyes have red streaks across them while she's evil. While she is under Talpa's control, she wears her own armor of sorts, though it doesn't offer her very much protection (not that she needs it). She sometimes changes from this into a traditional court kimono. The golden amulet around her neck is what Talpa and Badamon use to control her. She later inherits Anubis' Armor of Cruelty, which she wears helmetless in order to assist the Ronin Warriors. Kayura's extreme self-confidence and arrogant persona rivals and exceeds those of the Dark Warlords. She looks down on everyone with the lone exception of Talpa, who she holds in high regard. She also seems to respect Badamon. Once she is freed from Talpa's control, Kayura reverts back to her true self, a kind and caring young girl. Her goal is to carry out the will of the Ancient One and Anubis. She loves dancing and dislikes slugs. Biography Early History Kayura and her parents lived with their clan, lead by the Ancient One. Even as a young child, Kayura showed signs of great power, it was strongly implied that she was to be his successor until the Dynasty attacked. Her mother and father were killed, and Kayura was abducted by Talpa who desired to use her vast powers to his own ends. Her memories erased courtesy Badimon and the Neither spirits, Kayura believed the lie that she had always lived in the Nether Realm. However, it was hinted that Talpa and Badimon were never able to gain control over her completely and as such, Kayura was kept under Talpa's control by a magic amulet she always wore. The Amulet maintained Badimon's spell and continuously suppressed Kayura's memories of her true self and former life, ensuring Talpa would always be able to keep her in his thrall. Throughout most of her life, Kayura was endlessly trained and molded by Talpa and Badimon into the Dynasty's most powerful and deadly warrior. Through years of service, Kayura became Talpa's favorite. The War with Talpa Armor and Powers As a member of the clan of the Ancient One, Kayura is unfathomably powerful, much more so than the rest of Talpa's forces, including the three remaining Dark Warlords. When Talpa captured her and turned her evil, he gained control over her power and gave her additional abilities, as well. He used her as the perfect offense and defense against the nine armors. She wields a pair of twin jitte, and her special attack is Ran Sei Zan (translates as "Storm Star Cut" and was changed to "Star Sword Scream" in the English dub). Once she is freed from the Dynasty's control, Kayura gains control over the Ancient's Staff. She also becomes the new bearer of the Armor of Cruelty, which she inherits from Anubis upon his death. Relationships Ryo of the Wildfire Rowen of the Strata Kento of Hardrock Sage of the Halo Anubis Mia and Yuli Gallery Trivia *Kayura's animation gives the allusion that she is physically older than she actually is. *In the manga, Kayura becomes the mentor to the new bearer of the Rekka yoroi. See also *The Ancient One *The Ancient's Staff *Anubis *The Nine Armors Citation *Theria.net, Yoroiden Temple Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Villains